How Do I Get Home?
by Exploding Sun
Summary: Batman's lost. He's in the Marvel universe but he doesn't know that! All he knows is that he's in an alternate universe much much different than any alternate universe he's ever been to. And that he has to get back home of course. By any means necessary... well,no not really. Batman's a good guy after all. Expect encounters with many Marvel characters.


**I posted this chapter to test myself. To see whether or not I could attract viewers who could understand what I was doing with such a story. The responses were favorable, at least for the one chapter that I have posted. I've decided to continue this story. Hopefully you'll excuse me for my initial absence. I plan to post another chapter soon.**

 **Enjoy.**

The wind rushing past him and the sensation of free fall woke the man from his unconscious state. Bruce Wayne opened his eyes only to find himself falling towards the ground at incredible speed. Panic welled in his heart before he ruthlessly squashed it. Now composed, he quickly withdrew the grapple hook from his utility belt and fired it at a building, saving himself from a fall that would have reduced the legend to a smear on the floor. The angle at which he had shot the hook allowed him to keep just a few meters above the floor as he now swung towards the building, a building which he would have crashed into had he not detached the grapple hook's line from the gun and rolled, as he fell to the floor.

Batman lay on the floor for a few moments, resting and collecting himself at the same time. Pushing himself off the floor, and taking a look at his surroundings, Bruce immediately realized he was no longer in Gotham. The buildings were painted with shades of colour rarely seen in his home city and the buildings were large enough and shaped in a manner similar to those in Metropolis. The Dark Knight knew however, that he was not in said city. He looked up and noticed for the first time that it was not night but day, and noon at that. The sun shone brightly over head and the Dark Knight wasn't feeling very dark. Adding to his growing annoyance with himself and his situation, were the people walking by, staring curiously at him from the sidewalk he had landed upon. Sighing to himself, he picked his grapple hook gun and fired it at a building, zipping up to it in a short time, leaving behind the awed and befuddled crowd that had gather round him.

His muscles were still aching but that didn't stop him from taking off into a free run over the rooftops of the buildings. He leaped, rolled and flipped acrobatically from one roof to another, all the while running a sharp eye on his surroundings. In minutes he had confirmed his suspicions and realized simply, that he was lost. He had no money on himself and his credit card was scratched. Briefly considering whether he should rob a shop for civilian clothes, he dropped the idea knowing that people had seen him and snapped pictures of him when he was down. A robbery would bring unnecessary attention to himself, since people would likely realize it as the strange costumed man's doing. He'd wait till it was night. Then he'd be able to learn about this place and get himself the necessities without arousing suspicion.

Finding a relatively common looking building, he grapple hooked himself to it's roof. Once there, he first searched to see if anyone had seen his arrival. After determining that no one had, he lay himself on the floor. Sleep came quick to him.

The honking of horns and the excited screams of people woke Bruce from his slumber. As it turns out, he had fallen asleep on the roof of a building adjacent to a night club. Cursing for being woken in such an annoying manner and at the same time thanking lady luck that no one had noticed him, he began his stretches and exercises to get himself prepared for the promise of a long night.

Once again he began his free run. In the distance, a few miles from where he was, he saw a gigantic building. It was among the largest he had ever seen. The name Stark was proudly displayed in bright color, close to the top of the building. In another direction he could see the buildings and bright lights that came from one of the most recognisable man made spots on the planet. Times Square.

For the second time that day, Batman was confused. A rare occurrence. He'd been to New York many times before and never had he seen a building like this before. One would have to be blind not to notice it, what with it being so shiny and beautiful. The only and most logical conclusion was that he was not in the New York that he knew and DIDN'T love, but in a different one all together. He had on his arrival, quickly dismissed the possibility that he was under an illusion. He had trained his mind in methods which would have made it very hard for someone to cast an illusion on him without his knowing that he was in said illusion. J'onn had also taught him several tricks he could use to break out of mind control or illusions. With those possibilities being out of question he stopped to think about the predicament he was in.

'This is the future'? he thought to himself. His answer to his own question was a quick negative. The Stark tower he had seen certainly seemed high tech, but there was no indication of any type that he was in the future. All the other buildings around him were made of common material. People dressed in familiar clothes except a few odd individuals, but that wasn't strange to him. How could a man dressed like a bat judge the clothing choices of others.

'An alternate dimension, maybe'? Stranger things had happened and currently it seemed to be the only theory he had which had even the slightest semblance of logic to it. 'I hate alternate dimensions,' came another thought. The dark knight stared at the bright stars in the sky wondering what to do. The stars were aligned differently then they were back at home. How would he get back home? Did the Wayne foundation exist here? Did Bruce Wayne exist here? Would his counterpart of this dimension help him if he did exist here? And if he did want to help, did this universe have the technology to send him back home? He couldn't answer even one of the questions he had asked himself.

Lost in thought, Batman missed the sound of someone else landing on the roof he was standing on. He missed the sound of this person climbing onto a higher surface so that he was now on higher ground than the Dark Knight. He however, did not miss the sound of the newcomer calling out to him.

"Who are you", came the calm, collected and emotionless voice from above. Batman was so surprised that he upon hearing the voice, immediately dug into the Batarang compartment of his utility belt and flung 3 of the shuriken like objects at the speaker. The newcomer, a man, casually moved out of the way of the sharp, metallic objects.

Bruce Wayne studied the man that had caught him off guard. He was dressed in a dark red body suit that was tight enough to let Bruce know that the man had a powerful physique, but not tight enough to be too revealing. He had on a similarly colored belt which had on them a few pouches, and escrima sticks attached at the hips. On the forehead of his mask were two short horns and the final distinguishing feature which Batman noticed was the letter D printed twice on the chest of the man's suit.

Batman had travelled to alternate dimensions before, but he had never seen this man before, or any other version of him.

"Who are you"? Bruce questioned back in his gruff masked voice.

The man in red stared quietly for a while before he finally spoke once more.

"I'm Daredevil".


End file.
